


Primal Passion

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Primal Passion

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[angel/xander](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/angel/xander), [dark!fic](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/dark%21fic), [pr0n](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Hyena!Xander/Angel

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Slash, violence, language, blood, and general squickiness

A/N: I watched "The Pack" today and being the naughty girl I am, I wondered what would happen if it wasn't Buffy that Hyena!Xander went after. I'd prefer this to be Spander because I'm not so sure I can write Xangel. But, I refuse to screw with the timeline that much. So, I'm stuck with Xangel. Sigh...

  


_   
**Primal Passion**   
_

    Xander peeled off from the pack. The whimpers and whines that followed him gave him a sick feeling, but he stuck to his plan. He was Alpha, he had to prove it. His mate would come around, he knew it. But only after he proved his dominance. Until then, he knew instinctively that she would reject his advances. How better to show his might than the subjugation of the previous Alpha?

    He loped up to the building and softly padded to the door. He wanted to wrieck it, smash his way in and destroy his competition. Still, he knocked, sensing that stealth and trickery would serve him better now. He pasted a smile on his face, and looked up at the eyes of his prey.

    "Hey, Angel. Can I come in?"

    Angel furrowed his brow. This was the boy that helped Buffy. He smelled...off. He'd met the boy a few nights ago and he'd smelled of gum, sweat, and frustration. Now, he smelled fierce, powerful. Angel inhaled deeply, trying to figure out the change. At the same time, Xander sniffed and snuffled, a slight whine emanating from the back of his throat. Angel stepped back, confusion written on his face.

    Xander liked the scent of his competition. The bigger predator reeked of death and pain. The fragrant odors stirred the animal's sex, and as the other man hesitated, Xander leaped. He latched his teeth on the neck of his prey, canines slashing and tongues probing. The blood tasted even better than the smell, coppery tang and fear sweet. The strength inherent in his victim flowed through him and Xander purred as he lapped at the wound.

    Pushing Angel down, Xander crouched over the large figure, eyes bright and wild. Dazed, Angel clapped a hand over the wound and stared at the boy. The scent of arousal crested over him in waves, surprising him. He hadn't paid much attention to this little human boy before. But somehow Angel figured that getting off on hurting others wasn't normal for this child.

    "It's Xander, right? Buffy's mentioned you. What's going on? Are you all okay?"

    "Shut up! I came here to prove to Buffy that I was strong enough. And I am now. Strong. But, you know something, Angel? I don't want her anymore. Not like that. She'll be pack, because we need a fierce Alpha. But, I'm thinking that there's something else I need right now, " Xander whispered.

    Leaning over, he slid to his knees and dropped his face to Angel's crotch. WIth a quick flick of his claws, Xander slashed away the thin lounging pants and buried his nose in the dark curly hair betwen Angel's thighs. Angel laid very still, trying desperately to control the twin surges of panic and lust that flowed through him at that act.

    "Smells good here. Musky and thick, like you, Angel." Xander's tongue flicked out and swiped over the growing length of Angel's cock. "Tastes good here, too. Meaty and rich, full of blood. I like blood, the way it spurts and gushes. Could eat. You. Up." Lick, lick, lick, and Angel's prick engorged painfully, bumping and thumping Xander's chin in its eagerness to find a warm home.

    "Would you like that, Angel? Like to be eaten, devoured, used? I bet you would," Xander murmured into the lush forest of hair, tongue flicking and dancing over the furry scrotum beneath him. "Have a better idea, though."

    Quick and menacing, Xander withdrew and Angel closed his eyes in relief. Maybe the boy was going to leave and they could pretend this never happened. In his anxiety, Angel missed the soft sound of metal teeth loosening. Xander pulled his thick cock from his pants and creeped up to kneel between Angel's spread knees. He sniffed again, savoring the scents of lust that pulsed through the air. And with no word of warning, rammed his cock deeply into Angel's dry rectum.

    Angel screamed in pain and shock, legs scrabbling frantically to push away, unprepared hole pulsing in rejection. Xander had a punishing grip on his hips, claws digging in and drawing thin trails of blood. Hips snapping, the boy pounded the torn and bloodied channel, yipping and moaning in excitement.

    It felt so good, the blood scent filling the air and Angel's ass convulsing on his hard cock. Xander looked down and noticed the soft tears filling up Angel's eyes. Even better, he thought. Pain made it more fun and not just for him. Angel's cock was still erect and bobbing, the tip juicy and red. Xander cautiously released his grip on one of Angel's hips, prepared to go for the throat if the vampire tried to escape. He knew Angel's secret now, the blood had told him. Vampire and while Xander was more than willing to hate him, he'd rather just enjoy the delights of his sweet ass.

    He felt the swift furious clenches of Angel's sweet hole when he bumped into something funny and hard deep inside. The little roadbump inside made Angel moan and quake, and Xander took his free hand up to Angel's cock. He pulled and jerked, enjoying how the motions of Angel's cock increased his own pleasure. Increasing the tempo of his thrusts, Xander pummeled Angel and smirked when he heard the delicious sounds of surrender.

    "Oh god, yeah, fuck me, fuck my ass, please please, want to cum..." Angel moaned, body taut and quivering with his need to release.

    Xander reveled in his victory and his orgasm, gushing bolts of cum deep into Angel's bowels. When the hot salty liquid flowed into Angel, he screamed and spent, stripes his own belly with spunk. Xander fell forward, leaning on his arms and looking down at Angel's tear stained face.

    "I won. Marked you. Makes you mine, vampire, " Xander panted, pulling his limp cock out. He stalked up Angel's body and presented the defeated Angel with his blood and semen covered cock. "Clean me up, taste me."

    Angel bared his neck in recognition of Xander's dominance and tilted his head to slurp up the fluids Xander offered him. To his weary astonishment, his blood and Xander's cum combined into a delicious concotion. He increased the intensity of his sucking, eager now to keep the taste on his tongue. Xander hardened, his prick filling Angel's mouth. He rocked his hips back and forth lazily, pushing down Angel's throat and allowing the busy tongue to bring him off again. After Angel's swallowed the hot creamy load, he smiled up at Xander.

    "Stay away from Buffy. She belongs to the pack and you belong to me,' Xander warned, fist clenched in Angel's hair. Angel merely nodded dreamily, not at all concerned at the threat in those words. He wanted to feel the heat again, that spreading warmth in his ass and belly. If it meant bending over for a not-quite-human boy, he didn't have a problem with that.

    Xander lept up, predator quick and stalked off, slamming the door behind him. Angel lay in a pool of blood and cum, hand softly working his own erection. His mind drifted back to the feeling of hot cum flooding him and he increased the pace of his strokes. When he came, he whimpered Xander's name.

  
                            THE END

  
   


End file.
